Hurt
by Lallaby
Summary: Je dois avoir mal pour vérifier que je suis encore en vie…Pourquoi mes yeux ne font que pleurer ? Pourquoi n’aije pas le droit de mourir ? Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Maintenant je sais… Aujourd’hui je suis venue te voir…


Petites infos pour les futurs lecteurs.

Titre : Hurt.(bléssée)

Auteur : Yours ever

Genre : Drame pas ma faute la faute à la pluie…

Disclamer : j'ai demandé au Papa noel puisque Mr Kurumada ne voulait pas…

Couple : Un de mes préférés qui n'avait pas de fics rien qu'a eux.

Des divinités… les immortels… tant de corps au sol dénués de vie… la souffrance… la mélancolie… les cris… le sang… les larmes… l'obscurité… la lumière… les rires… le combat… la solitude… la violence… le sacrifice… le monde… toi et moi…

_Elle marchait, les pas laissaient comme une plainte, comme un craquement dans l'air. Elle se dirigeait vers ce lieu qu'elle haïssait._

_Cet endroit maudit qui empestait la mort. Et pourtant elle revenait sans cesse. Le vent fit rabattre une mèches de ses cheveux roux sur son masque. L'atmosphère était pesante… Le ciel était chargé de nuage. Mais pas un ciel compatissant, pas une pluie fine. Que des nuages sombres… Aussi sombre que son désespoir… Le ciel semblait se moquer du fait qu'ici bas les gens souffraient et mourraient._

_C'était comme une injure. Elle n'y fit pas attention. Le firmament avait disparu de son esprit. Elle ne le regardait plus jamais. C'était à peine si elle n'avait pas oublié sa présence… Elle s'assit sur ses talons et posa sa main sur la pierre._

_Elle était gelée…Le constat était mordant._

_Le sang avait coulé et ce fossé qui les séparait était irréversible…infranchissable…_

_Du moins pour l'instant espérait-elle…_

Comment le Soleil peut-il se lever après les horreurs qui se sont produites pendant cette bataille?

Comment les fleurs peuvent-elles encore fleurir sur cette terre rougit par le sang?

Vivre, mourir ça fait mal. Aimer, haïr ça fait mal. Le passé, le présent, tout fait mal !

La seule chose qu'on nous répète sans cesse est « Avance, vas de l'avant car tu n'as pas le choix. On ne peut qu'avancer ! » Mais qui croit-on leurrer avec de telles paroles ? Cela ne guérira pas mes plaies ! Ca a été une longue route à suivre…Une longue route maculée de sang…

Mais cette route à une fin du moins je l'espère…Tout de manière je vais m'arrêter…

Moi je suis faible au lieu d'avancer, je reste immobile et je voudrais faire demi-tour.

Cela fait combien de temps ?

Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus… Trop longtemps du moins…

On nous impose à tous de faire notre deuil mais moi je n'ai pas envie, je veux juste revivre mes souvenirs…

C'est difficile de vivre… plus que mourir.

Difficile…Qu'il m'est difficile d'accepter ton départ !

De voir une pierre qui porte ton nom, sachant que j'étais en partie responsable de ce qu'il t'ait arrivé…J'étais trop faible pour te venir en aide… Je n'aurais jamais pu… Personne ne le pouvait… C'était ton combat, ta décision, ton choix… Votre sacrifice à tous…

Ca fait si mal… pas même dans mes pires cauchemars j'aurais pu imaginer quelque chose de si atroce. Te donner la mort était comme me donner la mort à moi aussi. Et néanmoins c'était nécessaire… Maudit soit ce mur ! Le mur des lamentations… Tout ce sang pour le briser…

Toute cette souffrance qu'il a causé…Toutes ses larmes qu'il a fait couler…

Chacun est plongé dans un chagrin silencieux… Moi aussi d'ailleurs…

Dans chaque visage triste des chevaliers, dans mes déchirures silencieuses, dans les regards mélancoliques de notre Déesse … Partout je vois le deuil.

Tout fait si mal…

Je suis faible n'est ce pas ? Tu vois dans quel état je suis ? Tu vois à quel point je suis détruite ? Tu vois à quel point je suis pitoyable ?

Je retiens mes larmes, je ne veux pas entacher ta mémoire… Mon masque me donne l'impression d'étouffer… Je refuse de les laisser couler ! Je ne veux pas… J'essaye de sourire pour ne pas pleurer…

Les sentiments… tu vois comme ça fait mal, je comprends pourquoi nous les renions pour être de bons guerriers.

_Ses doigts inconsciemment repassent sans cesse sur les lettres qui composait son nom._

« Je suis un chevalier d'Athéna. Qui plus est un chevalier d'argent ! Je suis censée être forte pour tout le monde, je l'ai toujours été jusqu'a présent.

Mais pourquoi alors le simple fait de penser à cela ou de venir ici, me déchire de l'intérieur ?

Mon cœur cri à l'aide, des larmes étreignent mon corps et mon âme, mais les cris... je ne parvint pas à les exprimer.. A les extirper du néant qui désormais habite mes entrailles..

Le mutisme est mon mal. Je porte ma croix en silence, je ne dis rien à personne.

Je n'ai jamais eu le droit d'exprimer mes sentiments alors je dois rester forte…

Je ne dois pas pleurer… Même si mes yeux me brûlent… Même si ça fait mal… Même si c'est dur… Je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser aller au désespoir !

J'en suis même à essayer de rire pour voiler ma douleur. Un rire sans joie, vide et mélancolique…

Il fallait que tu joues les héros… Il n'y avait pas eu assez de mort ? Le sang n'avait-il pas assez coulé ? Un sacrifice de plus…

Pourquoi faut-il que les sacrifices soit obligatoire pour vaincre ? Si cela en est le prix je ne veux plus de la victoire ! Je ne veux pas avoir ton sang sur les mains car moi je suis encore en vie et c'est pour que l'humanité vive que cette guerre à eu lieu…

Ma vie à été jalonnée de désespoir. Vivant en sursis voyant un à un tous les gens auxquels je tenais mourir. Tous sacrifiés sur l'autel de la guerre…

Moi aussi un jour… j'attends et je sais déjà…

Par nos armures le sacrifice est encré dans nos destins. On ne peut rien y changer…

Toi qui étais si fier de dire que ton destin t'appartenait, tu n'as pas pu le changer…

Tu n'as pas pu…

Tu sais que chaque souffle d'air je le respire pour toi… Je ne pourrais pas gâcher ton sacrifice en m'ouvrant les veines… Je n'en ai pas le droit…

Même si j'avoue y avoir songer bien des fois et si j'en ai parfois encore envie…

Pardonne moi… pardonne-moi si je suis faible… pardonne-moi si je pleure…

Je suis désolée…

Je déteste cet endroit… je déteste cette tombe ! Symbole de ma souffrance…

Tu l'aurais hait aussi… elle t'aurait fait penser à la sienne…

En quoi graver la mort dans le marbre est-il beau ? Où est la symbolique ?

Je n'oublierais pas… Je sais que tu continueras de me hanter par ton souvenir… Je sais et j'ai mal car j'y pense…

Oui j'ai mal… Tellement mal…

Moi qui me croyais forte tu vois dans quel état tu m'as mis ? Je suis brisée…

J'attends la mort sans vraiment l'espérée… Je suis fatiguée… fatiguée de tout…

Nous étions tous deux signes d'augure néfaste… Moi par le nom et toi par le destin.

Même si je savais que nous menions une vie dangereuse, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que tu puisses mourir. Tu étais bien plus fort que moi alors pourquoi… ?

Pourquoi j'ai survécu… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !

Je voudrais hurler mon désespoir ! Hurler que j'ai mal ! Hurler que je suis désolée ! Mais est ce que cela me soulagerait ?Non… Je ne sais pas je n'en ai plus la force…

Je n'aurais pas pensé que ta mort puisse causer un tel vide…

Puisse créer une telle torture…

Pourquoi se voile-t-on la face ? On se rend compte de ce qui est vrai…

Quand il est trop tard...

C'est idiot mais je crois que je t'aime… Oui malgré la souffrance que ta mort me fait endurer…

Mes mains tremblent… mon corps est secoué par mes sanglots… Malgré tous mes efforts deux larmes roulent le long de mes joues…

Oui c'est vrai j'ai honte de pleurer… Je ne devrais pas… Mais je n'ai plus la force de les contenir…

J'ai mal…

Je suis perdue et brisé …Désespérée et seule… Blessée sous ma peau …Mes yeux s'affaiblissent …

Mon âme saigne …J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que tout aille bien…

Mais j'ai échoué… Car je n'étais pas assez forte…

J'ai peur d'avoir ce regard vide, vitreux, éteint… Ce regard qui fixe le néant… Perdu loin si loin du monde des vivants trop loin pour que l'on puisse me ramener… Ce regard de déjà mort…

Pourtant si je souffre au tant pourquoi mes pas me conduisent-ils toujours ici ?

Je sais que je suis en vie car ma douleur me le rappelle, l'une des seules choses qui me retient dans le monde réel... Je cherche quelque chose sans relâche, je ne pourrais jamais être apaisée car cette chose si précieuse est perdue à jamais…

Et inconsciemment je reviens toujours dans ce maudit cimetière… Peut être cela me rappelle la dure réalité ? La clé de ma douleur est perdue à jamais… C'est peut être mieux ainsi…

La douleur me rappelle constamment, elle m'empêche de sombrer totalement…

J'ouvre les yeux, je vois la vérité en face. Tu n'es plus là, tu n'es plus de ce monde et cela rien n'y personne ne pourra jamais le changer !

L'espoir n'est qu'un mensonge…Tout acte d'amour est une séparation…

Vous pouvez tous détruire pour moi cela ne change plus rien…

Je dois-s'en cesse rouvrir mes blessures pour ne pas sombrer…

Tu te rends compte je dois souffrir continuellement pour continuer de lutter ? Je dois souffrir pour me rendre compte que je vis…

Que tout redevienne comme avant… Avant que tout le monde ne meure !

Que tout s'arrête... S'il te plait…

C'est dur de vivre après avoir vu cela…

Et je n'ai presque plus la force de me battre contre moi… Prisonnière de ce mal qui me torture et dont on ne pourra jamais me délivrer…

Je ne pourrais jamais… Personne ne le pourra …

Qui aurait cru que ça finirait comme ça ? Je n'aurais pas du te laisser partir…j'aurais du te parler de ce pressentiment… Oui quelque part je savais déjà…

J'ai mal…

Tu vois ce que tu me fais subir ?

Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit si faible… Je voudrais qu'on croit que je suis forte… que je ne souffre pas…

Voila le souvenir que je veux leur laisser…

Oui, je suis brisée… Oui, je pleure…

Je suis au sol… Je ne peux pas tomber plus bas … N'est ce pas ? Je prie pour la délivrance… Je prie pour mon dernier espoir…

Je prie pour la mort…

Cette mort qui coule dans mes vaines et que je n'ai pas le droit de me donner…

J'aimerais tellement…

Je dois attendre… Tout de manière c'est terminé pour moi… Je suis déjà morte dans mon cœur et dans ma tête. Mon corps et certes encore en vie mais ça n'a plus d'importance…

J'aimerais tellement que mon tourment cesse…

A quoi cela sert de vivre si l'on ne vit que pour mourir…Quand ça m'arrivera est-ce que je me souviendrais ? Où irais-je ?

Je ne sais pas…

Même si je n'ai pas le droit de me tuer, je peux espérer… De toute façon la mort ne peux pas être pire que la vie…

Pardonne-moi Aiolia tu vas devoir m'attendre encore un peu …

Un peu avant que l'on ne se retrouve mais je te promets qu'un jour, je viendrais te rejoindre, je serais tombée pour le monde… Comme toi…

Et je n'aurais plus mal …

Ma seule raison de vivre est la mort…

L'avenir n'est plus qu'une longue et douloureuse agonie avant la délivrance…

Mais avant attends moi et pardonne-moi…

**Ai shiteru…**

Owari. 

Pauvre Marine…

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout

Pour dire que vous avez aimé écrivez une review.

Pour dire que vous avez détesté écrivez une review.

Pour taper l'auteur écrivez une review.

Review ? Oui ? Nan ?


End file.
